That Moment
by TripsSteph2000
Summary: Paul can't seem to pull his head out of his ass, and Stephanie kicks him out to teach him a lesson. As he reflects on who he has been he realizes he does need to change but will his pride hold him back?


You know that moment ? Yeah of course you do. That moment that changes everything. Changes your whole life and how the rest of its going to play out. That one instance where what you say, or in this case what you don't say changes everything.  
She had all her bags packed when you got there. Everything packed and ready to go because like so many times before you she knew if her dad said jump her boyfriend would always say "how high?" And you did. Because you had that belt. Man it's something you strive for, it's the boyhood dream. It's every mans ultimate fantasy.

Then there is her. And she's just a girl. There are a billion girls, but only one world title. In fact as soon as she leaves with all her things there will be a girl waiting, and this girl will do whatever you want her to. And your boss won't give a damn what you do to her.  
She looks into your eyes. Suddenly you remember; it was catering. It was 7 years ago. It was a warm October day. Unseasonably warm if you remember correctly. New York. That's the place. Her eyes her beautiful crystal blue eyes. Your heart began to pound and your stomach filled with butterflies. Girlie shit that in all your 30 years you never believed in.  
Grown men didn't get butterflies. They got laid. That's what women were for for you back then. But she was something else. A rose in a field of dandelions. She was astounding. The other guys didn't quite see her the way you did but if fate was telling you something it was telling you to take her now and never look back.

And you did. Did you ever. You finally left your girlfriend who had become nothing more then a travel partner and cheap release. You stopped going out with the boys screwing every girl 10 feet from your dick.  
You bought her flowers. You took her to dinners. You laid under the stars. You drank wine by fireplaces. You held her when she cried. You laughed when she made lame jokes. You took long car rides, went on picnics, even made out in the middle of the ring.  
Most importantly you made love to her. You never fucked her. Never screwed her. You made love to her the first time and the last.  
Another painful memory. She had cried afterwards and made you hold her so tight you thought you were suffocating her. Her eyes were puffy and red. She slept with you in your room until the early morning light shown through. Her father broke it off the night before. When you woke up alone you trashed the room. You even cried. _Cried_. And all of a suddenly that title wasn't worth a damn.  
Then there was that day the most important day when you made the most important and best decision of your whole existence. You took your title and did the one thing your selfish pride and self absorbed needs had kept you from doing all this time.  
This time you've been spending sitting here sulking wishing she would come to you. Why would she come to you? To be turned down for a piece of gold with your name on it?

You placed the title in your briefcase and made your way to her room. You took a deep breath and let it out as you knocked on her door. That night you made love over and over until exhaustion did you both in.  
Her father was pissed at first. Had you losing matches to guys who couldn't hold your jock. Had you putting over guys that were barely even recognizable to fans on the street.

But she was there every time. For every bump, bruise, cut. Every bad day bad night bad week. Months turned into years. You injured yourself. Got put on the shelf. Forgotten by enemies and friends alike. But not her. She saw you every time she wasn't at tv. She hadn't been to her own home so long she forgot what it looked like. But still you found a way to hurt her. You fought with her yelled at her all of your anger fell on her and she took it. When you made up for your pathetic childish shit you asked her to marry you.

You didn't deserve for her to say yes, but for the next 6 months you made it up to her. You made yourself deserving of her love. Then it was ups and downs from there. Time apart coupled with rumors and people who hated your relationship. It chipped away and often times did you both in.

And now you are here. In your own misery again. She walked out a week ago. She couldn't take you choosing to do your own thing over being there for your wife and daughter. Your selfishness always did rear its ugly head. She didn't have a selfish side. Anything she did was for you or your daughter or her family or the company. She kept it in that order though. You have a problem with that aspect.  
Suddenly your heart lurches as you realize this week has been hell without her. And without your baby who is only 3 1/2 months old. You miss them both. So you bite back your pride and pull yourself up.

You make your way to her room which is up one floor. You knock sure that she doesn't want to see you. After a few moments the door opens. There she is. She is adorable her hair pulled up loosely into a bun atop her head, small black shorts and your t shirt. Your Golds gym t shirt that you've had for years. She nervously looks away as she runs a hand over her face. She swallows hard looking at the floor and she's visibly trembling.  
"What are you here for?" She asks nervously.  
You reach out with your free hand and take hers in it. You shut your eyes as a warm tingle spreads through you. This woman is your whole world. She is everything. It all begins and ends with her. You can't remember a time when it wasn't all her. You don't want to. Her sad eyes are watching you. She looks like she hasn't slept. Neither have you.  
"You." You finally answer. "I'm sorry Steph."  
She sighs wearily. Yes it's the same shit you always pull with her. You watch as she licks her lips and looks down then up at you again.  
"You can't keep doing this Paul. You say you're sorry. Look if you didn't want this if you didn't want a baby and wife if you wanted to run around then-"  
Suddenly the urge is too great. You want her, you always have. She's the girl in catering. The girl no one else saw but you and she always will be. You wrap your arm around her waist walking her back into her room as you kiss her. She moans instinctively but is pushing at you. Shes fighting you off but you know how this will turn out and you know she does too.  
So when she begins to pull your t shirt up your torso you know it's no longer one sided. You reach your arm around her waist pulling her right against you. Her hand is running through your hair as she pushes her mouth roughly to yours. You move your lips from hers tugging at her shirt.  
"Where's aurora?" You ask breathlessly.  
"In her bassinet asleep." She replies pulling your shirt over your head and dropping it to the floor.

You nod as you move your hands to her shirt tossing it aside. You push her shorts off and now that she is completely naked you scoop her up and she wraps her legs around your waist. The ways of lovemaking are never lost on the two of you. That aspect had always been there. You easily place her on the bed laying on top of her. Your lips are instantly attached to her neck. She throws her head to the side giving you better access to her throat because her sweet spot is right belong her ear where her jaw is. You know this and she knows you do so when you hold back and just watch her breath catch and release she turns her face and looks up at you. A small smile is tugging at her mouth and you lean on your elbows pushing her hair aside as you smile down at her.

The girl who brought you scripts and. Scurried away. The girl who answered her daddy's page while you were kissing between her thighs. The girl who allowed you to run the company with your title while she quietly sat back and watched. The girl who gave you her heart when she gave you her hand in marriage. The girl who said 'I do.' The girl who created life with you. Who gave you your child. This girl is looking into your eyes.

And you realize you are such a dummy and always will be. But she'll always be that girl. Your girl.  
You gently lean in and kiss her as she pushes your pants down with her feet. You kick them off and feel her touch you. Your eyes slide shut as you tremble. You are cold calculating ruthless but she melts you. She warms your heart and makes you so much better then you could have dreamed to be with out her.

She moves her lips to your neck now. Her hot tongue runs down your throat as she covers it with kisses and runs her hands through your hair.  
"Stop doing this to me Paul." She says as a tear slips out and she chokes out your name. She grips your hair tightly pulling your forehead against hers.  
Words mean nothing when it comes to you. You know words wont do it for her. You need to show her that you are hers and she is yours. That this week apart taught you something. Taught you that time can't be reclaimed. Once it's gone that's it it's over. She has taught you so much.  
"Either be here with us, or don't. I can't do the back and forth, it's not just me you're hurting anymore." She is crying now.  
You look down at her and nothing has ever looked so beautiful to you. You realize you have to say something.  
"I'm here. I'm not leaving unless you want me to." You say but you know she never wants you to leave.  
"Sometimes making you leave is the only way you learn but I can't do it anymore." She says her eyes desperately searching yours.  
You shake your head knowing she is serious and that you can't fuck up anymore. You lean down kissing her a couple times running your thumb over her bottom lip.  
"You don't have to. I'm sorry."  
You wipe her tears. You want to make her feel good. You want to make her forget all the stupid shit you do and remember how amazing you can make her feel and how much you really do love her.  
You slip your hand down covering her with your palm. She slips her eyes shut as she moans gently underneath you. You slide your other arm under her bringing her body against yours. She grips your hair tightly as she pushes your head down. You snicker as she gently smiles.  
"Shhhhhh." She whispers.

You smiled wider as you descend her body. You feel yourself getting more and more aroused as you leave kisses on her soft skin. You wrap each arm around each of her thighs as you move In between them. You hear her take a sharp intake of breath and shudder as your tongue invades her.  
You're in heaven and so is she. She pushes your face closer to her and you hear her grab the headboard with the other. She slammed her palm hard against the wood as she begins to grind against you. She's writhing and moaning and you just can't take it anymore.  
You suddenly stop as she groans. She runs her hand down as you move up. She grasps you in her hand as she bites her lip and smiles at you. You shake your head as you lean down you go to kiss her and she moves her hand up and down your length. You stifle a moan as you drop your head to her shoulder. She knows just how to touch you. You turn your face as you kiss her earlobe.  
"I love you Stephanie."

She turns her face to yours and kisses you. She brings her hand to your cheek and gently cups it as she deepens the kiss. You move her hand to her thigh as she push her legs apart and roll over on her never breaking the kiss.  
You slowly enter her as she refuses to break the kiss. You smirk against her lips as she takes a breath and kisses you again slipping her tongue past your lips. This is her game she plays with you and it's so damn cute. She wants you to have to break the kiss first and you will you never win. She suddenly jerks her hips upwards and you let out a deep groan breaking the kiss.

She giggles softly in your ear but the giggle turns to a throaty groan as she feels your slide out and then deeply back into her. You repeat the motion again and again until she is saying your name in your ear over and over. You reach your hand behind her head sliding your fingers through her hair as you pull her mouth to yours. You reach your other hand to her thigh holding it tightly as she bends her knee she begins to tremble as she begins to come undone.

"Paul..." She breaths in your ear.  
She's gripping your hair tightly as her other hand pushes on your ass wanting you to move faster. So you do because you'll give her whatever she wants.  
"Don't stop." She breaths out this time her breath catching.  
You grab her hand and she reaches for it now you have both her hands and you hold them above her head pressing them down into the mattress as you move in and out of her powerfully. She is moving her head back and forth on the pillow and you are dying for release but you want her to let go first. She shakes under you as she leans her head up locking eyes with you. You move your head to her shoulder as you are now pounding into her your hand slides to the small of her back as she brings her hips to meet yours suddenly she stops as she begins to shake and tremble. You release her wrists and she wraps her arms around your neck. You move even faster as she moves her hand down your spine.

"Come baby." She whispers in your ear.  
You squeeze your eyes shut as you feel yourself let go. She moans loudly feeling you pulsate inside her. You lift your head after a few moments and lean down to kiss her. She kisses you back and tenderly runs her hand through your hair.  
You lay on your back as she leans on your chest her chin on her folded hands as she watches you.

"I missed you." She admits as she places a tender kiss on your chest.  
You run your hand through her hair.  
"I missed you too baby." You reply truthfully.  
"I-" she stops short as she turns her head.  
"What's wrong?" You ask.  
"Aurora, she's moving." She says as she begins to sit up.  
You grab her upper arm gently stopping her.  
"Lay down babe, I got this." You say with a smile as you stand and pull your pants on.  
She was under the blankets watching you with a lazy smile her eyes barely open. You realize how exhausted she must be having the baby alone all week. A pang of guilt shoots through you as you lean down kissing her lips softly. You run your thumb over the indent in her chin.  
"I'll be back." You say as she nods and snuggled in the blankets.

You walk to your daughters sleeping form and see she is looking at you. You reach down picking her up as you kiss her forehead. She looks at you and reaches her hand up touching your chin. You change her diaper talk to her a bit and lay her back down. She turns her head and is soon fast asleep. You run a finger over her cheek gently as you walk away and back to the bed. You see your wife fast asleep and smile as you reach over turning the lamp off. You pull the blankets down as you slide in bed next to her. You sigh happily as you run your hand down her thigh. She moans gently as she feels you pull her into you spooning her. She holds your arm as it wraps around her waist. She entwines her fingers with yours as she yawns.

"Goodnight baby, I love you." She whispers.  
"Good night sweetheart, I love you too." You answer as you kiss her temple.

You are home. Where you belong. Cause wherever she is is home. And you are never running away from home again. It was a perfect moment like the many you've had before it. It was that moment.


End file.
